ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Knockout Comics
Knockout Comics 'is an American comic publisher that specializes in creating comics based on video games. The company doesn't have a set game company that its comics are based on it takes inspiration from the IDW company where all of its comics can be connected in minor and sometimes major ways. Comics *Street Fighter S *Farthest Cry *The Legend of Spyro the Dragon *Crash *Grand Theft Auto: Welcome to New Culpanne *Drake and Croft Characters Main *'Ryu - a wandering martial artist who likes to enter street fighting competitions. *'Mark Rhodes' - a former military officer who settles into Hope County, Montana. *'Spyro the Dragon' - a young warrior dragon who goes on TBD. **'Sparx the Dragonfly' - TBD *'Crash Bandicoot' - a genetically modified bandicoot who fights TBD. *'Kurt Wilcox' - a young adult who is allied to a drug lord. *'Nathan Drake' - a famous treasure hunter who teams up with Lara Croft. *'Lara Croft' - a badass treasure hunter who forms an alliance with Nathan Drake. Recurring *'Ken Masters '- Ryu's main rival who is his total opposite. *'Chun-Li '- a woman with a strong sense of justice. *'Guile' - a true American patriot who is stern on the outside but very emotional on the in. *'Edmond "E." Honda' - an honorable sumo wrestler who values tradition. *'Zangief '- a patriotic Russian man who is very muscly. *'Dhalsim' - an Indian man who enjoys meditation and is rather friendly. *'Cammy White' - a very stern, determined and forceful woman. *'Dee Jay' - a Jamaican kickboxer who enjoys having fun and fighting. *'Fei Long' - a Chinese movie star who tests his fighting skills in street fights. *'Thunder Hawk '- a very heroic but very emotionless Native-American man. *'Gouken' - Ryu's master who is also the brother of the villainous Akuma. *'Rico Rodriguez' - an old friend of Mark who appears in flashbacks being in his military group. * *'Aku Aku' - an ancient spirit trapped into a voodoo mask who serves as Crash's mentor. *'Coco Bandicoot' - Crash's younger sister who is extremely intelligent, helping him on his adventures. *'Tawna Bandicoot' - TBD *'Crunch Bandicoot' - TBD *'Trevor Phillips' - TBD *'Selena Dusk' - a mob boss/drug dealer who employs Kurt. * Antagonists *'Akuma' - the arch-enemy of Gouken and by extension Ryu. *'M. Bison' - a terrorist who enjoys throwing street fighting tournaments on the side. *'Sagat '- Ryu's first true enemy who he cost an eye. *'The Illuminati', a cult that has been around since the dawn of mankind. **'Gill' - a cult leader and deity who is kind to his followers but despises anyone against him. **'Kolin' - Gill's assistant. **'Dr. Woo '- a scientist who works for the Illuminati. **'Twelve' - a shapeshifting humanoid. **'Eleven' - Twelve's "brother". *'Seth' - a genetically engineered human who is a part of the organization S.I.N. *'Balrog '- a hot-headed boxer who enjoys picking on people and generally being obnoxious. *'Vega '- a man who values his looks over everything and carries a claw as his main weapon. *'Evil Ryu' - a split personality of Ryu's that is caused by using too much dark energy. *'Urien '- Gill's younger brother who despises everything. *'Joseph Seed' - the Leader of Eden’s Gate and a charismatic cult leader. **'Jacob Seed' - Joseph’s older brother and head of security. **'John Seed' - Joseph’s younger brother and the representative for legal matters of the cult. **'Faith Seed' - Joseph’s "sister" who is the recruiter. *'Pagan Min' - the tyrant of Kyrat and the first flashbacks villain. **'Yuma Lau' - the captain of the Royal Guard. **'Paul "De Pluer" Harmon' - one of Pagan's military heads. *'Ripto' - TBD *'Dr. Neo Cortex' - TBD * *'Rafe Adler' - an old employer to Drake who is now after an artifact called the Apple of Eden. * Trivia *